


Moksha

by Maria_333PH



Series: Hakuno's Altered Paths [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finding each other again, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am initiating this pairing, I'll try and fill this tag as much as I can, Mutual Pining, Slight Mahabharata References, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: Karna is summoned three times, in three different wars, by one single person. She never remembers him but that's okay. Karna will always protect her. No matter what.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer/Hakuno Kishinami, Karna/Hakuno Kishinami, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hakuno's Altered Paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076954
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That We Perceive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080909) by [FuwaFuwaMedb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb). 
  * Inspired by [Fernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627276) by [FuwaFuwaMedb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb). 



> Karna's character is based on Fate/Grand Order.
> 
> I only know Fate/Apocrypha and Fate/Extra CCC through some fanfics and wiki. I apologize for any mistakes I might make in the future...

The room was so glaringly white. The walls and ceiling lacked any other color. There was no window to show the occupant the outside world. A single medical bed was set up at the center, surrounded by various machines.  One might drown in the scents that accompanied any medicinal practice. The room smelled heavily of alcohol and antiseptics. 

There were many syringes filled with various fluid substances lined up on a tray. The tray, itself, was placed upon a wheeled table.

Pain. 

Sharp pain. 

It burns.

The girl on the bed knew nothing much outside of the pain she felt. Her eyes were closed, face scrunched up as she instinctively tried to get away. Her instinctive attempts at escape were futile as the restraints held her in place. 

The doctor in the room continued to poke and prod her with the syringes. Syringes piled up in the trash bin attached to the table. It was already half filled.

One drug to keep her awake. Another to extract what he needed. 

The extraction was painful. S o very painful. 

She couldn't speak. Demons like her didn't get to voice her thoughts and hopes and dreams. Demons only get to feel pain upon pain upon pain. Endlessly. Without salvation. She learns this everyday. 

How long has it been, now? Months. Years. She didn't know. The dreary room and the pain were all she knew at this point.  Time meant nothing. Her missing memories meant nothing.

"That's a good girl." The doctor praised her as her body suffered the pain and the extractions. "Now, give me some more of what I need." The man laughed as that wonderful, glorious energy was siphoned into him again and again. 

Nothing could compare to the high he felt at that moment.


	2. One

Darkness surrounded him. As it has surrounded him for countless centuries. Millenia, even. 

His father might be here but it felt like the god was far out of reach. It did not seem like his adoptive familt was here. His mother wasn't in this sea of darkness, either. Not even his wives or his closest friend could provide him company here. The loneliness gets to him sometimes. 

There were times where he thought he could feel the presence of his rival. His brother. But that wouldn't matter too much. He was certain they would simply argue and fight should they meet again. He ignored his brother's possible presence as he patiently waited to be pulled out of this empty darkness.

He had felt the mana reaching out to him. Warm and pure. An innocent soul, he had no doubt. Perhaps that was why he had answered the call. Such an innocent soul should never get entangled in the darkness of these wars. 

He had not expected to be met with this scene. 

A man in a lab coat was towering over a young girl. She appeared to be strapped to a bed, her expression pained.

Perhaps the grail had made a mistake. 

There were no indications that a summoning had taken place here. Only the practice of modern medicine has touched this room, it seems.

Still, he caught sight of the Command Spells on her chest, slightly peeking out of the partly opened hospital gown.

Green eyes narrowed as he watched the man yank on strands of long brown hair. The girl cried out when her head was harshly pulled to the side, exposing a pale expanse of skin littered with puncture wounds. 

His instincts screamed at him to move. To help her and get her away from this place. His spear went straight through the man's chest in a split moment. 

Blood splashed upon the bed, some of the crimson fluid landed on the girl. Most of the life giving fluid pooled onto the floor, staining the white cement and his own boots. He let the man's lifeless corpse slide to the floor. 

The spear in his hand was gone not even a second later, dematerializing as he worked to undo the restraints holding his Master on the bed. 

He helped the brunette sit up. The sudden change in position shocked her, it seemed. A pair of pained and frightened brown eyes opened wide, looking around wildly before meeting his own calm gaze. 

She was shivering, he noted with concern. 

He remained quiet, allowing her a moment to take in his appearance. She probably wanted to ask about his appearance or his origin and name. Silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity until he was certain she would not be speaking to him. 

He moved slowly, gently pulling her into his arms. The girl whimpered as her head fell upon his chest. He held her as a husband would carry a bride in these modern times, mindful of the gems that lay within his skin. 

There would be time for introductions later, he knew. For now, he must get his Master out of this place. He summoned some flames to swiftly dry the blood on his boots and on his Master. There would be no bloody trail to follow after them. Not on his watch.

The plan he formulated was risky but he was out of options. He didn't wish to alert the people of this place to his presence or to the fact that he was getting his Master away from them any more than he had to. 

His left arm stretched out towards the wall. Before one could even blink, a torrent of flames shot out, carving a large hole into the structure. He wondered, for a very brief moment, how secure this place truly was if his flames could create such an exit for them without being immediately detected. 

He did not stick around to test the facility's security. Swiftly, he jumped out of the second floor of the building and ran toward the trees. The forest around the building was peaceful under the moonlight. He gradually slowed from running to walking the further into the forest they got.

After a few minutes of walking, the sound of an alarm reached his ears. The people of the facility would be looking for her, no doubt. 

He planned to go back to the facility and search for any information pertaining to his Master. She'd be safe upon the roots of one of the larger trees here, away from prying eyes, while he searched the place. 

He crouched down to lay her among the large, thick roots. "Please stay here until I return, Master." She nodded in response to his request. A soft gasp left her lips as she squirmed against the soil and the tree. 

She was still shivering and her expression was pinched with pain. The hospital gown she wore undoubtedly offered terrible protection against the cool evening air. He was tempted to just take her and leave without any information but he knew that would not be practical in any way.

A palm sized wisp of flame came to life, floating beside her face. He would make more but it might draw attention to her. 

His Master held her knees tightly to her chest, staring at the wisp as though it was the most magnificent thing she'd seen. The blood and dirt staining her person didn't seem to bother her at all. 

He gave her a kind smile before standing. "I shall return to you as swiftly as possible, Master." 

He turned around after getting another nod from her, quickly heading back to the facility where she had been held. He reverted to his Spirit Form before crossing the threshold between the forest and the building. 

The people were in a panic. The escape of his Master provided ample distraction for him to slip in and gather the information he sought. He had taken the liberty of snatching a moderately sized shoulder bag from one of the many shelves in the halls. 

The room where he had found documents regarding his Master was quite small. It seemed she had been the only one they were researching on, so there was only data regarding her stored within the room. 

The folders with the documents will stay inside the bag, safe and secure, until he and his Master had a safer place to stay in. The devices that likely held information on her also went in the bag. He would figure out how to access them later. 

The sun was beginning to rise by the time he returned to his Master. He had opted to carry the bag properly over his shoulder and so his armor was gone for the time being. Instead, he now wore a more casual attire consisting of a fit black shirt and a pair of black pants held in place by a belt.

His Master hadn't slept, if her sluggish response to his arrival was anything to go by. He noted that the shivering had lessened considerably compared to last night as he took her in his arms again. 

"Let us leave this place and find safer accommodations, Master." He whispered to her before walking away from the sterile building. 

The journey to the city was quiet for the most part. He had realized, as the sun crept higher up in the sky and the tall metal buildings of the city came into view, that her mana was likely not within her control. It simply kept pouring out of her. Other mages and Servants might sense her rather easily if the issue was not rectified. 

It was a wonder that they were not found yet. 

"Master. Pour your mana into me. I shall handle the rest." He had told her before they left the forest. 

Ancient.

Her mana was untouched. So very pure and untainted. Like it came from the old world. There was such a great abundance of it, too. 

It was such a beautiful, wonderful experience to bathe in.

No wonder those people siphoned her mana. Part of him wanted to go back and burn the whole facility to the ground for taking advantage of her but that could put his Master at risk.

Instead, he found an old abandoned building in the city. It was closer to the forest than anywhere else but it would have to do. He sat on the floor, settling his young Master upon his lap so she wouldn't have to suffer the hard, cold tiles.

While the cold didn't bother him too much, likely due to what and who he was, his Master's shivering had just recently stopped. He would rather have her warm and safe in his hold than freezing upon the cool floor. Now was probably a good time for introductions, with no one around to overhear their conversation. 

"I am Lancer. My true name is Karna. It is my pleasure to work with you, Master."

He waited patiently for an answer to his introduction but those brown eyes just stared silently at him. One of her hands reached up to his head. 

He dutifully bent forward and allowed her fingers to comb through his short, windswept white hair. The look of awed confusion was unexpected but he decided to leave it be after a small, almost shy and tentative yawn escaped her lips. 

She hesitantly rested her head against his chest, hand leaving his hair in favor or sleepily tracing the gems beneath his shirt. Brown eyes were closing but she seemed to be fighting off sleep. "Get to sleep, Master. I shall keep you safe as you rest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope I didn't disappoint anyone with Karna's characterization here.
> 
> That aside, updates will be once a week or every two weeks. (Fingers crossed...)


	3. Two

Karna shifted a bit to open the shoulder bag and pull out some of the folders he had collected. One had journal entries from the researchers. After reading through two entries, he had to stop and take a slow, deep breath to calm himself. 

This was…

_**August 5, 1995** _

**The subject is beginning to believe that she is a demon and as such she does not have the right to anything. She is starting to speak less and less. Her memories are fading quicker than before. Her mana is still strong and abundant, however. The extraction of her circuits for preservation continues to fail.**

_**January 3, 1997** _

**Subject no longer speaks. She simply lays and accepts the extraction process everyday. We have still failed in extracting her circuits for preservation. However, we are able to extract her mana and siphon it. Her memory is still terrible. She only remembers things for a day at most before she forgets.**

He put the folder aside, tempted to burn the entries. But he needed to learn more about his Master. If she truly has lost her memories, these documents might help her recover them. 

Karna felt his Master's breathing even out, letting him know she was asleep. He shifted again, leaning his head on the wall behind him. What awful beings humans have become. To harm someone who was no doubt innocent and take advantage of her in such deplorable manners...

He felt the need to find and study the Command Spells on her person. Perhaps they could at least tell him something about her personality. He did catch sight of something on her chest when he first saw her but he would not intrude upon her privacy by investigating beneath the hospital gown.

He let her nap for three hours before gently waking her. 

"I have to find a way to procure money for our necessities, Master. Do not worry. I will not be leaving you alone." He explained to her before leading her through the busy streets. People would glance their way, no doubt wondering why a teen aged girl in a hospital gown was out in public and walking beside a man.

Fortunately, no one stopped and asked them about their situation. Karna had no idea how to explain things to normal, non-magus people…

His Master was looking around, seemingly taking in every single thing she heard and saw. The vehicles travelling down the lane, the vendors in the various shops and their sales talk… 

His heart went out to her.  _ 'Oh, Surya…'  _ he thought as he took a sharp breath. She would be safe and well cared for from now on. She had summoned him, after all. He will let her experience the world as much as she wanted.

Almost two hours into their walk, a small café came to Karna's attention. It was quaint, housing six wooden tables, five of which were occupied. Each table was enough to accommodate four people. Upon entering through the glass doors, he was met with the sweet and soothing scent of tea. His Master seemed to appreciate the scent of tea as she took a slow, deep breath, with a look of wonder. 

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The young woman standing in front of the counter smiled at them before waving them over. She wore a simple attire - a light brown blouse and a pair of dark colored pants. "Come, come. I have a Valentine's special, until the fourteenth!" She declared, eagerly pointing them to the menu. 

"You have a job offer, according to the poster on your door." Perhaps he could have worded that better. He should probably polish up on his communication skills if he were to work here. Fortunately, the woman didn't seem to mind. Her violet eyes just looked him over as she hummed.

"How good are you at order taking and food service?" A simple question. Well, he was certainly not going to miss any detail when it came to order taking or spill any food or beverage. He said as much and the woman just nodded at him, short beige hair fluttering with the motion. 

"Alright! You can start today! Would your friend like a job, too?"

Karna looked down at his Master, who was holding the shoulder bag close to her chest. 

Her inquisitive brown eyes were studying their new surroundings with a subtle hint of distrust. It was to be expected. The place she had stayed in, for however long they'd had his Master, hadn't been friendly to her at all. 

Karna silently led her to the single empty table in the establishment. "Please sit here while I work, Master." He asked in a quiet voice. Upon receiving a nod from her, he returned to the counter.

"I am Erica Nagawa. I do hope we can be friends, aside from simply being co-workers!" She wondered what was up with the two. She could feel the touch of mana on both of them. It wasn't her business to get involved in whatever issues they might have but she still wanted to befriend them. 

They both looked nice and trustworthy, ignoring the hospital gown on the girl. Well, if they were involved with mages, then they would definitely need friends and allies, right? She could be both those things for them, certainly!

The day progressed peacefully. People came and went even as the closing hours drew near. At some point, his Master had taken on the serving duty while Karna focused on order taking. 

Miss Erica remained at the counter, handling money and preparing the foods and beverages that his Master Served.

"Hah… What a day…" Erica muttered quietly as her new associates helped her close up shop. Oh, that term had a horrible feeling clawing at her heart. Associate…

She shook her head and motioned the two to the counter where she handed out today's pay. "Hey. Not that I'm prying or anything but do you two have a place to stay in?"

It took Karna a while to answer the woman. 

He wasn't sure if she could be trusted but the thought of having his Master spending any more time in places like the abandoned building was not sitting well with him. He took hold of his Master's hand as she moved closer to him. He decided that having someone around who could possibly access the devices from the facility would be nice.

"We do not have a place to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. 

"Alright, then! There's a spare bedroom upstairs! I can get a futon out, too, so you won't necessarily have to share a bed!"

Miss Erica showed them the room. It was simple with a window looking out towards the streets. The room was big enough to accommodate three people. Adding another person would make the room feel cramped. A single bed was placed near the window. There was a closet to the left of the door and a small dresser at the foot of the bed.

The room was probably meant to be a storage space, not a bedroom.

"Sorry it's so cramped in here… Never expected to live with others…" Miss Erica explained with a sheepish grin. "The bathroom's right in front of your door and my room is the only other room up here."

She bade them good night before leaving them to settle in. 

Karna led his Master to the bed. She looked scared and he could easily guess why. "No one will harm you here, Master. I will keep you safe." She was still looking around fearfully as she lay on the soft mattress. Karna sat on the bed beside her, carding his fingers through her hair. "Would you like to hear a story before sleeping, Master?" 

Those eyes gained a hopeful glow.

"Allow me to tell you of a king who gave a lost prince a kingdom. They became quite good friends in the end." He told her with a reminiscent expression on his face. 

"... there had been an archery contest and I had hoped to challenge and defeat a certain prince. However, due to the social status of my adoptive family, I was denied the right to challenge him. It was then that King Duryodhana stepped in, declaring that I was about to be given lands to govern as a king, myself. He was a wonderful person who sought equality for everyone. He would have been as willing to save and protect you as I have, Master..." 

Karna stopped speaking. 

His Master had fallen asleep some time during his short story. She looked so peaceful, without worry. His fingers continuously combed through her hair as he allowed himself the chance to remember his dear friend.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!

The next day was a Sunday, which apparently meant the café was closed. Karna helped his Master get ready for the day, starting with a bath. She had obediently undressed even though he was inside the bathroom with her. The Command Spells on her chest, located right above her heart, were the size of her fist and resembled a bird of some sort. 

**_NOTE:_ **

**_Hakuno's Command Spells (not my drawing). Imagine it in the same shade of red as other Command Spells. ^-^_ **

Her lack of worry at being naked before his eyes concerned him. He'd quickly turned her around and gotten her under the gently flowing water of the shower to try and protect her dignity, even from himself. Karna had needed to aid her in washing her hair and her back. He didn't particularly mind the act. 

He was far more concerned about her highly obedient attitude. The people from that awful place had undoubtedly filled her head with lies to have her be this way. He will have to find a way to rectify that. He had to cease wondering exactly what else they might have taken from her before she summoned him, lest he lose his hold over his emotions.

Once his Master had finished bathing, Karna allowed her to use him as an outlet for her mana again before he took a quick shower, himself. Afterwards, Miss Erica taught them both how to navigate the modern devices.

"You don't know how to work a phone?! How am I to contact either of you like this?! I'll show you how it works!"

"Hmm? A laptop...? Here, this is how you access the files and the internet. I warn you, there's a whole bunch of things one can find on the web." 

Karna had thanked her for her help. He wondered why the grail did not deem any of these as significant knowledge. The phone appeared to be a near instant communicating device and the web was turning out to be a vast and valuable source of information.

Miss Erica hadn't asked too many questions about himself or his Master, either. She'd only asked for their names. Fortunately, he had found his Master's birth certificate saved on the laptop, buried under so many other files and folders.

Hakuno Kishinami.

Karna wasn't sure why but he felt the name suited her perfectly. She would be turning sixteen in two months, the document read. 

Miss Erica had suggested they go on an outing to celebrate Hakuno's birthday. She had also said that she was rooting for them. While his Master seemed content being around Miss Erica, Karna was starting to suspect the young woman might know more than she let on. 

Understandable, seeing as she had mentioned that she was cheering for them...

This fact could possibly pose a problem for them in the future but they might also gain a possible ally in the woman. Karna would give Miss Erica a few more days to prove herself trustworthy. If she wasn't, well. 

Karna was a highly skilled warrior. He could handle most threats thrown their way.

* * *

Today was a Saturday which meant the café closed after lunch. The rest of the day until Sunday was a time of rest and restocking, Erica had explained.

"Whelp! I'm off to the grocery store! See you when I get back!"

Karna decided to glean through some more information about his Master as they waited for Erica to return. 

There were still quite a bit of videos, which he wouldn't play at the moment. Not with his Master cuddled so snuggly beside him. He had gone through three quarters of them, already. Always, he had to find Hakuno afterwards in order to reassure himself that she was fine and certainly not being forced to endure painful mana siphoning sessions.

There were a lot more notes and documents, in addition to the printed ones and the previous files he'd already read. Hecate, a goddess of magic, had been mentioned several times over. 

His Master was somehow related to Hecate. Her circuits were rich enough that she might as well be the goddess's direct relative.

He was halfway through a document on theories regarding Hakuno's mana flow and its effects on her memories, this one stating that improper mana management could be causing the memory issues, when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. 

Looking down, he found Hakuno staring at her phone, a thoughtful expression etched on her face. "Can we have beef?" She asked as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Erica said it's tastier than chicken."

For the past four weeks, Erica and himself had gotten Hakuno to speak with words. He smiled fondly as he recalled how his Master turned from the quiet, wordless girl to someone who was turning out to be straightforward and determined when she had a goal in mind. 

Thinking back on her question though... beef... They shouldn't eat it. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the thought of eating such a sacred animal.

"Chicken is healthier, Master." He told her. 

"Okay." Hakuno replied with a nod, sending a message to Erica before tilting her phone a bit to show Karna what she had been busy with for the past hour. There was an unplayed video on the screen. "I found some more videos about the greek goddess. Want to watch them with me?"

* * *

Erica sighed as she placed the beef back on its shelf. "Should've known. The man's a product of Hinduism, through and through." She muttered as she read Hakuno's message. "Oh, well. Chicken _fårikål_ it is!"

She went about procuring the needed ingredients for their lunch and dinner. "It really is strange, though. Kiri's estimate says the grail won't be appearing for maybe another three years... I wonder how he is here, at all…" 

Being a mage did have its advantages when one has offered food and board for a wayward Master and her Servant. The information Erica had access to was certainly insightful, however limited it might be.

She still couldn't wrap her head around things, though.

"I'll just keep them safe as much as I can! Whoops! I hope this milk tea doesn't stain my blouse…"

She came home two hours before noon to find her two companions sitting at one of the wooden tables in her café. She cooed at the sight that greeted her. 

Hakuno was all curled up, turned away from the door and Erica. Her small figure was tucked safely on Karna's lap. She was wearing a cute white and gold striped shirt, from what Erica could tell. She probably wore the yellow skirt that went with it, too. Her outfit certainly complimented Karna's plain white button up.

She couldn't help but to worry, though. 

Hakuno was a precious young teen. This was a fact. She was plain but very cute and innocent. The brunette could easily be taken advantage of as she was still hesitant in going against what other people wanted from her. It was highly concerning, to be honest. Erica still had no idea where she came from but she was just so young… and straightforward. 

Though the straightforwardness was probably because she spent so much time with her equally straightforward Servant.

Anyways, Erica didn't want the young mage being used by anyone. She couldn't stop wondering what Karna planned to do for the war and how he planned to stick around afterwards. Servants weren't meant to stay after a Grail War. Hakuno would be so heartbroken if and when the grail took him back…

She supposed they could worry about that when they reached that bridge, so to speak.

"Who's up for some chicken _fårikål_?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." 

Ah, Karna with his straight-to-the-point answers.

"Will it be sweet?" Hakuno asked her with such seriousness that Erica wanted to just drop everything and cuddle her. 

"Not really, Hakuno."

That sweet tooth, right there, was Karna's fault. She was blaming the demigod warrior for giving in whenever Hakuno asked for desserts. Then again, it really was rather hard to deny Hakuno her whims. 

"But we can have something sweet for dessert!" 

She shared the blame for the girl's love of sweets, in the end.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan-13-2021 Edit:  
> Adjusted a tiny issue I noticed in regards to height difference. No major changes.
> 
> I do apologize but there is a good reason for the slight shortness of this chapter. Namely, my troubles in finding out how Karna might have viewed his family on a personal level. 
> 
> (It may still not be accurate... Wikipedia and YouTube are, admittedly, not actually legitimate resource materials...)
> 
> If there's any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> PS  
> The word "family" may be mentioned one too many times in this...

"Karna? What was your family like?" She asked as they began to settle into bed for the night. 

Karna paused. The futon was already laid out halfway. "Do you wish to hear of my adoptive family or my birth family?" He asked as he resumed unrolling the mattress.

His Master was different from other mages, with her wish to know him on a personal level. He appreciated being more than just a weapon to her, but he hoped she wouldn't get too attached to him. Not when she could very well lose him to the grail in the end. He wouldn't deny her any kind of information, though.

"Which ones are you most comfortable with remembering?" 

A thoughtful look formed on his face as Karna resumed unrolling the futon. "My adoptive family were  _ sutra _ . We served under Duryodhana's family." He began, settling on the futon. 

"Adhiratha was a charioteer for the royal family. He and his wife, Radha, told me from an early age that I was not theirs by blood. This did not stop them from loving me as their own nor did it stop me from seeing them as my family. I was often called Radheya as I grew up. It meant 'the son of Radha'. She gave birth later on. Shon and I shared a deep bond as brothers even though we were not of blood."

"Like with King Duryodhana?"

"Yes." Karna answered with a nod. "We faced many trials together, as we were  _ sutra _ . We overcame many of those trials together, as well." Green eyes closed as he thought of his adoptive family for a moment before he continued on.

"My birth mother, Kunti, was a  _ Kshatriya _ . The second highest class in society. She loved me as well, in her own way. She regretted abandoning me to the river's mercy and had asked my divine parent to protect me. We first met each other a few days before the Kurukshetra war officially began."

"She was nice to you, at least? When she met you?" Hakuno couldn't imagine anyone being anything but nice to Karna. The man had only been caring and kind towards her and Erica, after all. He was also honest. Brutally honest, according to Erica, but that's good, right?

"She did not harm me but she did ask me to leave the people who had earned my love and loyalty. She'd been extremely rueful though. She apologized for abandoning me when I was a babe. She was going to claim me as her long lost son but I chose to stay with the people I knew and loved as my family." 

"My younger siblings and I did not share a familial bond with each other. I had only known of our true relations a few days before the Kurukshetra war. On the other hand, they only learned about me being their brother after I died..."

Karna turned on his side, catching the sympathetic look on Hakuno's face. He gave her a small smile. "It is fine. I already had a family in my life. It simply hadn't been them." His Master nodded and gestured for him to continue. 

"My divine father, Suryadeva, was the god of the sun. He had gifted me with the  _ Kavacha _ and  _ Kundala  _ when I was but a babe. They ensure I won't die in most battles, unless a weapon as divine in origin as his gift was involved. He also advised me to retrieve  _ Vasavi Shakti _ before facing my brother on the battlefield."

"Your family... Do you think that they or King Duryodhana might be summoned during the grail war?" She wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Hakuno didn't want to make Karna fight people whom he loved and cared for...

"Gods and goddesses possess a special type of mana. To my understanding, it shouldn't be possible to summon them without physical vessels for their spirits. Duryodhana... I have not sensed him or my family in the grail. Arjuna is in the grail but I have never viewed him as a friend nor as my family."

Silence fell upon them after those words and Karna took note of his Master's slow, even breaths. With a reminiscent expression on his face, he allowed himself to follow her into the realm of dreams.

Hopefully, thoughts of his family could repel the harsher memories of his past. He didn't want his Master seeing those moments in her dreams...

* * *

The next day, they had decided to officially begin with Hakuno's mana training. There had been a convenient note stuck on the countertop written in Erica's pretty script fit for decór, too.

**I'll be gone most of the day. There's some business I have to take care of. If you're going to leave, make sure the shop is closed and well safeguarded!**

**Have a fun day together~ (insert kissing and winking faces as well as small hearts drawn by hand)**

**P.S.**

**There are, I think, three different translations of the Mahabharata in the neighborhood library.**

Odd that she would mention the epic. Though, she hasn't betrayed their trust thus far. Karna hoped that meant she was a friend and not a hidden traitor.

After changing into more suitable clothes, he and his Master began the three hour walk to the forest. 

"Do you like forests, Karna?"

"Forests are peaceful places usually free of human constraints." He noted in a stoic manner, as though stating a fact. "I appreciate the peace and calmness they can offer."

Hakuno hummed, slightly turning her head towards Karna. He had opted to go with a loose, long sleeved red polo and a pair of black pants today. Words were not necessarily needed between them. The silence that crept upon them during the times they didn't converse was comfortable and allowed room for reflective thoughts... 

Granted, she wasn't much in the mood for reflecting at the moment...

_ 'How can he make such a simple outfit appear so regal?! He isn't even aware he's doing it, is he?'  _

She continued with that train of thought, comparing his attire to her own. Her outfit was an elegant blue sleeveless dress with a knee-length ruffled skirt. It probably looked out of place on her plain body. Her thoughts then went to how she didn't feel deserving of his gentle devotion towards her happiness and protection…

Karna watched her from the corner of his eyes. A small smile formed on his lips. His Master looked rather cute when she was having internal debates. These debates usually happened during the moments of silence between them. He rather enjoyed watching the emotions that would come and go on her face.

The neighborhood with concrete buildings and metal structures became smaller behind them. As the forest came into view, and as they were far from where they may be overheard, Hakuno started up a conversation. She liked discussing plans with Karna seeing as he was highly talented at identifying flaws and pointing them out. 

"The files mentioned something about  _ 'mana burts' _ . I can try and-"

"It might be easier if you started with the basics, Hakuno. There was a mention of finding the pathway of your circuits in one of the notes."

"You're right! Can't believe I forgot that part…! Do you think meditating would help me?"

Karna became slightly more relaxed as they entered the forest. "You may meditate to your heart's content, Master. I will watch over you."

She really didn't appreciate him calling her that. She wouldn't berate him, though. It must be instinct for him to interchangeably use her name and that term when speaking to or about her.

"Okay! Let's see if I can find the pathway today!"

Karna gave her an encouraging look. "Even if you don't do so today, there is still tomorrow. Although I'm certain you will figure it out soon enough."

Hakuno nodded at his words, a look of determination etched on her face, before sitting on the ground with her eyes closed as she began to meditate. 

Karna sat in front of her, watching over her and keeping his senses sharp. Enemies could be lurking around, after all. He wasn't about to let them threaten or harm his Master


	6. Five

Hakuno was half-expecting to wake up and find herself in the facility again. The past month and a half has been far too good to her. She still couldn't believe that there were now two people she could trust who wouldn't hurt her.

Sure, the situation she had with Karna was a bit worrying. She still couldn't really wrap her head around the whole system with the Masters and Servants and the war for the grail. Karna had explained enough to let her understand the importance of the Command Spells above her heart.

She'll have to make sure she doesn't use them at all.

"Karna?" She called as she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a long white towel. The man walked out of their bedroom door wearing a long sleeved white polo shirt and a pair of black pants.

"I forgot to get more soap…" she told him sheepishly. 

"I shall fetch some, Hakuno. Will there be anything else?" He asked. The storage room was behind the kitchen so he wouldn't take too long to return to her.

"Nope. That's all. Thank you."

Karna nodded, smiling her way, before heading downstairs. Erica was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning." 

"Hmm! Very good! How do you feel about  _ halwa  _ and  _ rogan josh _ ?" 

"Those are dishes from my home. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Erica. Hakuno would enjoy the dessert, as well." He replied with a small smile as he headed to the storage room.

Erica just hummed at his words with a nod. "Okay, then! Time to fry this lamb!"

* * *

He noticed a lot of people staring at them when they entered the shopping district almost an hour after breakfast. Some of the staring was aimed at him while the others? Karna placed a hand upon Hakuno's right shoulder, pulling her close to him. The peach colored dress she wore did fit her nicely. According to Erica, this dress was one of the more modest types. 

The sleeves were puffed, not too short. The neckline barely showed Hakuno's collarbones, which was good as it kept her Command Spells hidden. The fabric around her chest was slightly loose. The pale yellow sash wrapped around her waist made the fabric appear to be bundled up along the midsection. The layered skirt reached just below her knees. 

Karna took a deep breath as they walked to the convenience store. Hakuno was not knowledgeable enough about the world for her to have a relationship with anyone. Even if she were, Karna didn't really want some stranger stringing her along.

"Erica's list isn't that long. She seemed certain that we will finish before lunchtime. Do you wish to try the food stores here, Hakuno?" He asked as they headed to the beverage section.

Hakuno shook her head. "I want to try casting something later." Her response was quiet so only the two of them could hear it. Karna gave her a nod and then, they were off collecting the things Erica had listed down. 

"Karna? Why are those people crowding over there?" Hakuno asked, looking pointedly at the group of people surrounding a shelf. 

"It seems there is a sale going on." Karna paused, green eyes catching sight of what was currently on sale. "Please stay here for a while. I will return shortly." He said before leaving behind a rather confused Hakuno with the half-filled cart beside her. 

"Right. Nothing will go missing as long as my memory doesn't act up…" It had happened only on two occasions. 

She'd momentarily forgotten who she was with and what she had been doing. A rather concerning matter, as neither Hakuno nor Karna knew when the issue could come up again, but she hasn't forgotten anything else so far. The Indian warrior had been helping her manage her mana. Perhaps that really was the problem at hand, her mana being far too much for her body to handle...

The brunette shook her head, attempting to distract herself from her worries by browsing the shelves and freezers around her. Eventually, her brown eyes caught sight of some ice pops. The blue wrappers had words written in a rather familiar style. She'd seen Karna write in a similar script sometimes, when he wrote lists of chores or inventory, for example. 

She kept looking back at the freezers, wondering if her Servant would teach her the language. 

Karna was aware that his Master might have a nervous breakdown if left alone for too long. He did his best to quickly reach for the baked desserts on the top shelf. He could certainly afford to get them for his Master.

When Karna returned to his Master, she led him towards some frozen treats and asked, "Is this how your people write, Karna?" 

Green eyes briefly studied the text on the small plastic wrappers before the man nodded. "It is called Sanskrit, Hakuno."

"Will you teach me how to read and write this? You give me words, sometimes. When you tell stories."

Karna was momentarily shocked at her question and her perceptiveness. Mages didn't care for learning about a Servant's personal lives. Everything relevant to the grail wars could be found in the records about them, written by people they usually didn't know. Then again, his Master was rather special. Perhaps it was because she only had himself and Erica at the moment. 

Still, being frequently reminded that she sought a more personal bond with him… stirred a certain emotion in his heart…

"If you wish to learn, then I shall teach you. Although, from what I've gathered, Sanskrit is no longer spoken in the modern world. It is simply written." 

Hakuno's eyes simply gained a determined and excited gleam.

* * *

_ Hakuno knew this was a dream, likely another one of her Servant's memories. _

_ Karna appeared young, possibly still in the early stages of puberty. A younger boy was practicing some archery with him near the river. They both wore small bits of arnor over their robes. There was a forest behind them and a dirt path that was worn, probably the one they used on a frequent basis. _

_ "You are truly the best at any combat skill, Vasusena!" The boy declared as their training session came to an end. "I have such a strong and talented brother!" _

_ "You are talented, as well, Shon. But you lack confidence. You should stop comparing yourself to me and focus on your own skills." Karna pointed out as he started retrieving the arrows stuck on the wooden target. _

_ The boy just chuckled at him, one hand combing through short dark brown locks of hair. "You say that almost everyday, brother! I know you are right, as well." He replied, helping Karna clean up around the small training area. _

_ "Let us head on home, brother. Lack of proper rest and comfort will only hinder any progress we make in our skills." Karna declared as they finished cleaning up. _

_ The pair walked upon the worn dirt path with Shon gushing about his perfect brother and Karna encouraging the younger boy to try harder. _

* * *

"Shon seemed like a nice person at least." She whispered to herself. Her lips curved into a small smile, which only grew wider as she turned over to look at Karna. He was still asleep, with a look of contentment upon his face. 

Hakuno agreed with Shon's opinion in regards to Karna's skills as a warrior. Even without seeing her Servant in true combat, she could tell he was highly skilled. Their training sessions weren't just for her mana, after all. 

"I'm so glad he agreed to teach me Sanskrit last week...! That's the first time I could actually understand the conversations in his memories…" Of course, that wasn't the only reason she had asked to learn the language. It wasn't even the most important reason. 

Hakuno chuckled softly as she stood up. The sun was just peeking through the horizon, signalling the start of a new day. She kept her gaze to the sun, hands pressed together near her heart. She slightly bowed her head.  _ "Namaste, Suryadeva.  _ Thank you for letting Karna stay with me." 

She wasn't sure if the god had heard her but it felt right to greet and thank him. However she looked at it, Karna might not have gotten the chance to exist as himself if it weren't for Surya. He might have been born to someone else and grown up into a different person, if the god hadn't answered Kunti's mantra.

Karna had actually began to stir upon first hearing Hakuno's voice. He couldn't exactly stop the smile that formed on his lips when she greeted his father. Hopefully, the next couple of weeks leading up to her birthday would be as peaceful as the previous days. She deserved that much, at the very least.

Breakfast was turning out to be as lovely as always. Erica had made even more delicacies from his home along with some Japanese dishes. Their conversations were mostly filled with Erica recommending possible ways to pass the time when they didn't have to work.

All in all, Karna found himself wishing their lives could be this peaceful forever.  _ 'If only we knew when the war could begin… perhaps we wouldn't be as worried as we currently are…' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone living in Washington, DC.
> 
> I am behind in the news, but I pray for your safety and I hope the situation at the capitol can get solved without any more casualties.


	7. Six (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with the belief that Vrushali was Karna's first and favorite wife fot this story.

_ Karna looked older, closer to his physical age at the present.  _

_ He was walking by the river with a beautiful lady beside him. Her brown hair was tied up in a braided bun. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel brown. The dress she wore hugged her graceful body.  _

_ Karna was smiling at her, placing a wild lotus flower in her hair. He looked more than content beside her. "The lotus flowers suit your beauty, Vrushali."  _

_ The woman simply glanced at him. "I dislike how you are indebted to someone, my love." She said with a look of uncertainty. "Must you truly accept such a title in exchange for these chains of duty loyalty?" _

_ "Duryodhana wishes to bring equality among us, my spring."  _

_ Vrushali took in a slow, deep breath. She wanted to point out that King Duryodhana was spouting such words only because of an envy he felt towards the Pandavas. However, she knew the friendship between Vasusena and Duryodhana made her love happy and so she held her tongue. _

_ "So long as you don't forget that you have a family- " Her words were cut off with a gentle kiss. His arms circled around her waist, hugging her close to himself. _

_ He pulled away from their kiss for a moment, forehead resting on Vrushali's hair. "Duryodhana is a faithful friend and my brother in spirit. I willingly offer my loyalty and protection to him." _

_ "I know. Your friendship with him brings you happiness and for that, I shall not make things difficult for either of you." _

* * *

Hakuno wasn't sure what was up today. 

Erica had pretty much barred her and Karna from the kitchen since this morning, which had never happened before. Karna had invited her to go on a walk with him, telling her not to worry. 

Deciding that there was nothing else they could do for now, she agreed with his idea.

The brunette changed into a floral summer dress. It had no sleeves but the ruffled collar and connected to the rest of the dress, so her chest was certainly covered. Karna was wearing a red linen shirt and a pair of dark jeans. 

Hakuno felt heat rising to her cheeks as she took in his choice of clothes for the day. 

_ 'No! Don't think of him like that! He loved and married two beautiful ladies long before you came along! He's probably not even looking for a lover right now…"  _ she thought of how fondly he had spoken of his wives two nights ago. He must miss them something fierce...

It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of his kind and giving nature by making him start a relationship with her... Taking a slow, deep breath in an attempt to calm her fluttering heart, she reached out and held onto Karna's outstretched hand.

Were those green eyes of his drinking in her appearance? Nope. She was probably imagining things. Yes. Certainly.

" _ You look as beautiful as always, Hakuno. The dress suits you very much. _ " Karna had been delighted to discover that she took to Sanskrit like fish took to water. She had learned to understand and speak his language rather quickly. Then again, it might have had something to do with him using it as frequently as possible around her.

Hakuno had to take a moment to regain her composure. Did he have to say it in his native tongue? Surya, help her but hearing him speak in Sanskrit did things to her! She knew Karna wouldn't just say things to make her feel better.

She was so plain though and this man before her was so…

" _You look as radiant as ever, Vasusena_." His original name almost rolled off of her tongue. Oh, but he always looked far more than just radiant or stunning. It felt like there were no words to truly and properly describe him... 

Were his cheeks dusted with a pink hue? She must be imagining things again. 

Erica would have swooned at their extremely short exchange, despite not understanding a single word they spoke. She probably would have sensed the atmosphere between them. Luckily, the woman was still barricading herself within the kitchen so Hakuno didn't have to get even more confused.

She woman liked to hint, strongly, that Hakuno and Karna would get together and ride toward the sun or something. Hakuno shook her head. Karna couldn't maneuver Suryadeva's chariot, according to his latest story about his past.

Perhaps Hakuno was reading too much into things? Maybe Erica was hinting at something else… 

Yeah. That must be it.

Honestly though… has his divine father decided to intervene or was the café always this warm? Maybe the warmth was Karna's doing? He was practically a walking furnace, despite only being halfway related to the sun god…

Or was he that way  **_because_ ** he was related to Suryadeva?

* * *

Hakuno and Karna took a leisure stroll around the neighborhood, with plenty of breaks taken whenever they came near a bench or a bus stop.

"Karna." He looked at her in question. The sunlight seemed to create a halo of some sort around him. Maybe that was his father's doing… or that could just be her mind exaggerating things, as it always did when it came to him. "Do you think Erica knows about the people from before?" 

She'd always been curious. Erica seemed to know about Karna. General details of his life, yes, but still… Hakuno couldn't shake the feeling that their friend knew way more than she let on.

"We could ask her later, if you want to. She wouldn't deny you anything today."

There, again. What was so important about today? She simply nodded at him, knowing Karna would warn her if it was anything bad. Gods, her trust in the man could probably reach the heavens, even though she'd only known him for two months… Was that normal? 

Could it be beacuse he saved her from that awful, awful place? It could also possibly be because he was her Servant and she knew he would protect her from most, if not all, threats. She didn't really need a solid reason, though. 

Karna was just someone you could easily trust. His loyalty was unquestionable. At least, that's how she feels.

They continued on with their stroll, taking a turn at a street corner, where an ice cream parlor caught her eye. "Let's go get ice cream!" She declared, pulling him along towards the small shop. 

"I'd like to have one chocolate sundae, please. Oh! And another sundae with wasabi ice cream!" 

Karna just watched her excitedly order for them. 

There was a soft expression on his face when he heard her hum a random tune while they waited for their sundaes. He's glad that overbearing obedience is almost completely out of her system, now. He hoped her endearing personality would survive the grail war.  _ ' _

_ At least you'll still have Erica to care for you once the war passes, Master.' _

"Thank you!" Hakuno chirped to the vendor as she paid for their moderately sized cups of frozen cream. She happily handed the wasabi sundae to Karna, who gingerly took the cup from her warm, dainty hands. 

" _ Thank you, Hakuno _ ." He told her in Sanskrit. 

Her cheeks flushed a deep red and he had to remind himself that today was her sixteenth birthday and she certainly had no idea about how romance worked. Regardless of the fact that her eyelashes were fluttering in such a cute, almost inviting manner. 

She probably had no idea she was doing that.

Hakuno was so pure and innocent and he certainly shouldn't be thinking of kissing her out here. Erica, protective sister figure that she has turned out to be, might somehow find a way to keep him from his Master if he allowed his emotions to take over. Besides, he truly didn't wish to hurt Hakuno by leaving her in the end. 

He wasn't meant to remain among the living after the war. 

He took a deep breath as they began their walk home, taking their time in eating the frozen snacks his Master had bought. Long ago, several people had pointed out that he was good at keeping his emotions under control. Most of the time. He should be able to keep these festering feelings for his Master at bay. 

When they returned to the café, it was half past eleven and Erica appeared to have been waiting for them. The woman stood by the counter, wearing a white button-up shirt under an open, light blue blazer. The light colored jeans complimented her top attire.

"Had fun on your walk?" She greeted them with a knowing look. 

Honestly, what was going on in this woman's mind? Why on earth did it feel like she was inquiring about something else?  Karna shook his head before he sent her a pleading look.  _ 'Please don't encourage my feelings…'  _ he silently asked.

"Come on, we're going to the amusement park!" The woman was practically bouncing as she slung a basket over her shoulder. "We're having a picnic later. Don't worry so much, Hakuno." She answered with a wink when the brunette asked what the basket was for.

Hakuno looked at Karna who seemed to have an idea as to why they were going out. Again.

"Before we go, you should ask your question, Hakuno." At Karna's declaration, Erica tilted her head to the side.

"Right. Do you know about the place I came from, Erica?" Hakuno wasn't sure what she was expecting but the following words caused her to worry for herself and Karna.

"Hmm? You haven't told me where you're from yet, Hakuno. Neither has Karna. Although, if you mean to ask me whether I know about mages or not, well-"

Karna supposed he could have waited for Erica to finish her sentence but his body had moved before he could find a logical explanation to her knowledge. He pushed Hakuno safely behind him, his spear and armor materializing within seconds.

Green eyes studied Erica for a long, tense moment.


	8. Six (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan-13-2021 Edit:  
> Adjusted a tiny issue I noticed in regards to height difference. No major changes.

Hakuno bit her lip. Worry was written on her face, no doubt. 

This was bad. 

If she didn't think of something, Karna might actually attack their friend. 

Hakuno would like to give Erica a chance despite the deep worry she felt. Unless the woman actually did something that caused her and Karna harm, Erica deserved the benefit of a doubt. She had given them a place to stay in and clothes to call their own, after all. Plus, she hasn't actually harmed either of them.

Erica placed the food basket down onto the counter. "My family was killed fifteen years ago. I was eight. I found out, later on, that the Association had them killed because they were trying to put an end to the wars…" She sighed at the end of that sentence.

"I have no intentions of joining in the war for a supposedly all-knowing, wish granting artefact. My family saw it for what it really is... I will not tarnish their memory by participating in a bloodbath. But you are my friends. If at all possible, I would like to keep you both safe…"

Karna felt Hakuno attempt to look over his shoulder at that moment. It was undoubtedly a hard task for her, seeing as the top of her head only reached the middle part of his chest. Her efforts were enough for him to move aside, allowing his Master to step forward. However, his spear and armor did not dematerialize and his entire posture all but screamed  _ 'devoted protector'. _

"You can teach me more about my mana?" Hakuno asked with her head tilted to the side. Her expression was partly curious but mostly closed off.

"You have a lot of it in you. I planned to offer help in managing it but you figured out how to reign it in, so I left you be. If you want, I could try and answer questions you might have about magecraft and the mage society." Erica replied with a tentative smile. 

She pointedly ignored the threat that was Karna, hoping the demigod wouldn't light her on fire anytime soon.

Karna tilted his head. A cold, calculative expression had formed on his face. "You are a mage." The fact was stated in a way that said he was scrutinizing his trust in her. Erica simply nodded once more, one hand playing with the basket handle. "Hmhm. Though I don't really keep in touch with most other mages. They're horrible, manipulative people for the most part..."

"Do you know when the war will start, Erica?"

"Around two more years from now, according to the information a friend gave me. But that was a few years ago and he's long gone…"

Karna finally let himself get comfortable, again. His armor and spear disappeared without so much as a sound. His casual clothes returned. "I apologise for acting rashly." He said with a bow.

"No, no! It's understandable. You care a lot for Hakuno, after all. I'm rather happy for her, seeing as she'd summoned someone like you and not a Servant whose loyalty is fickle. Kiritsugu mentioned there were Servants like that…" Erica was waving a hand up and down, her face showing the apparent relief she felt. 

Karna straightened his back but he still looked rather rueful.

"Alright! How about we go to the park, for now? We can further tackle these serious matters later, once we've properly celebrated, yes?"

Karna nodded, reaching for his Master's hand. "Let us go celebrate, Hakuno. The day of your birth is truly special." He told her with a smile.

Hakuno just blinked. "My birth… day…?" She sounded unsure and confused. 

Erica clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Happy birthday, Hakuno! I made cake for dessert later!" She declared with a happy nod and a wink.

The theme park was not overly crowded. 

They had gone on various rides. The coaster was definitely a  _ 'no repeat' _ . Erica had puked. Hakuno had felt dizzy once the ride was over. Karna? He wasn't really affected in a negative manner but the ride wasn't a necessity. He admitted to himself that he only enjoyed having Hakuno lean on him in the end. 

The trio walked to the bench in front of a cotton candy vendor and Karna had taken the liberty of buying two fluffy treats for his two companions.

"Which one would you like, Hakuno?" Karna asked as he caught her looking at a shelf of prizes on their way to the exit. The booth was the type where you had to pop a certain number of balloons to get a specific prize. "Ah! They have a stuffed elephant right there, Karna!"

Indeed, there was a beady eyed, blue elephant plushie on the top shelf. Ten darts were placed in Karna's hand once he paid for a round. 

"Heh... You'd have to hit at least eight balloons in exchange for that prize!" 

The man behind the counter stared slack-jawed. All ten darts had hit balloons, in quick succession, in the span of ten seconds, perhaps even less than that.

Erica was awed as she watched from behind Hakuno. The food basket hung on one of her arms. "He's a Lancer but his aim is as good as an Archer's…!" She spoke quietly enough that only the brunette heard it.

Hakuno wasn't as surprised. Karna had said that he had also practiced archery in life. It was part of the first story he had told her, all those weeks ago. Plus, he's skill in combat and martial arts had been mentioned at least once or twice in the Mahabharata.

Karna reached his hand out, palm upturned. "The prize, please."

The game dealer sighed before chuckling. "That was amazing precision, young man! Here you go! A stuffed elephant for your cute young lady!"

Erica just giggled when they turned around. Hakuno was flushed red. Karna looked like he'd taken a particular harsh blow to the chest. Their eyes were wide, like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't. 

_ 'It seems I have my work cut out for me.'  _ She thought as the three of them headed to the picnic area just outside the park.

While they were laying out the blanket and arranging their food and drinks, Hakuno thought about the grail. She didn't think she needed it at all.

She had Erica, who was the best sister and mother package anyone could ask for. The woman had baked a chocolate fudge cake for Hakuno, even though Erica preferred vanilla or buttercake above all else. She didn't hold their suspicions of her against them, which must be a plus point, right?

Hakuno also already had Karna, who was always there to support her whenever she needed him. He already gave her most of the things that she'd ever asked for and he was incredibly patient with her, too. Hakuno just wanted to show him the same level of patience and devotion he showed her. She didn't think she needed a grail for that.

They had the café, which gave them a steady flow of income especially since people actually frequented the place. 

Hakuno didn't know what she would wish for. Then again, perhaps she would wish for the three of them to continue living together, never being apart. That's a reasonable wish, right?


	9. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> There is a short mention of self harm at the end of this chapter. It's not because of depression, but still... 
> 
> PS  
> Karna needs more love and I am somewhat aggravated at Indra. Though I do understand his reasons...

Months seemingly flew by them. Hakuno gained a few inches in height. Her head was now almost on the same level as Karna's shoulders.

Karna stayed alert the entire time in case any possible disturbances came to their otherwise peaceful lives. Just because a dead man estimated the Grail wouldn't be appearing for another year or two, it didn't necessarily mean they were safe. 

For all they knew, enemy Masters and Servants could be lurking around and attempting to begin the war prematurely.

They went to the summer festival together, just the two of them. Erica hadn't been able to come along as she had needed to accommodate a visiting mage. 

She'd rushed the pair of them into getting ready and leaving the café, whispering rather urgently that the visiting mage could not know of Hakuno, under any circumstances. Karna had gotten the gist of the woman's frantic explanation before he promptly pulled Hakuno along. 

They both wore _yukata_ for the event. 

Hakuno's was pure white with elegant blue and purple floral patterns. The sash around her waist was mostly indigo but faded to violet at the ends. Her hair was held up in a bun by a hair tie and a single chopstick, which also acted as a decorative ornament. 

Karna wore a black _yukata_ with red circular designs. The patterns were as elegant as the ones on Hakuno's own fabrics. The sash around his waist was a deep red color, as well.

He couldn't stop glancing at the brunette. She reminded him of his Vrushali sometimes, elegant and pure as she was. 

Like right now. If she was wearing something more like the robes and fabrics of his time, he might see his first wife instead of Hakuno. However, he knew that Vrushali was long gone and Hakuno was her own person.

That aside, Vrushali was not as adventurous as Hakuno was in her dealings with the world.

"Ah! There's dango over there, Vasusena! Let's go get some before trying to catch the goldfish!"

Karna noticed that recently, Hakuno called him by his original name more often than not. This fact made his heart soar. 

He knew he was already in deep waters in regards to his love for his Master. He had already decided to keep his feelings to himself as he didn't want her getting too attached to him. That road held nothing but heartache, he firmly believed.

He quietly smiled when Hakuno held onto his hand and led him towards the dango stand. The line wasn't that long. 

" _I enjoy seeing your smile and excitement shining so brightly, Hakuno."_ He told her as they waited for their dango to be served. Hakuno tried not to squeak. A blush bloomed on her face when she heard his words. _"Of course I'd be this way! Spending time with you makes me really happy, Vasusena."_

They spent the entire day at the festival. Hakuno won a lot of go-fish games and Karna had won her a new plushie at one of the booths. This one was a white wolf with blue beads for eyes.

On their way back to the exit, a white haired teen aged girl bumped into Hakuno. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as Karna caught them both, preventing them from hitting the ground. The girl stood back up, bowing at her waist. "I really am sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" 

"We're alright! How about you?" Hakuno honestly didn't want to leave Karna's hold. So instead, she leant further against his chest. It took almost all of Karna's self-restraint just to stop himself from kissing the top of Hakuno's head. 

The girl straightened up, her red eyes widening. A blush found its way onto her face and she wondered if she should give the two some privacy. They look very much like a couple out on a date, with the way the brunette's fingers danced along the man's chest. 

"I'm fine! I should go find my brother! We need to get home soon! Again, I am so sorry for bumping into you!" The girl bowed one last time and hurried away. Hakuno didn't really pay much attention to her, though. 

" _We should head back as well, Hakuno."_ Karna told her as he reluctantly pulled away from her person. Hakuno nodded before taking hold of one of his hands.

He knew he was already in deep waters in regards to his love for his Master. He had already decided to keep his feelings to himself as he didn't want her getting too attached to him. That road held nothing but heartache, he firmly believed. 

His Master deserved better than a ghost from the past like him, anyhow She deserves someone who can stay by her side and grow with her. Someone who could give her a family and a life beyond the war that loomed over their heads.

When they got back to the café, they found Erica on the countertop, laid out across the wooden surface. "I never want to deal with priests again…!" She declared with a groan.

"We brought _takoyaki_ and _sushi_ from the festival, Erica." Hakuno told her, patting the woman's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Thank you! That man is so aggravating and I had no appetite whatsoever the entire time he was here…!"

Karna looked at her worriedly. Had she skipped out on lunch, entirely? That couldn't be healthy at all. "You should eat before doing anything else, Erica. We all need our strength if this priest is part of the Association you told us about."

Hakuno nodded in agreement. "We have enough for dinner tonight, so just this once, no cooking for you!"

Erica couldn't stop herself from looking relieved. She felt exhausted even though skipping out on lunch wasn't that big of a deal. Then again, dealing with the Church was about as fatigue inducing as dealing with the Association. The priest she had to amuse and pretend to side with was twice as tiring, not to mention infuriating.

"Alright. Let's set up a table and dig in!" 

Their dinner was peaceful. Hakuno told Erica about the festival and Karna criticized some of the booths. "There was a shooting game set up so that no one could win it without rigorous practice beforehand. It was highly dishonest, considering the price for a single round was rather high."

Hakuno went to sleep with a smile that night, enjoying Karna's voice as he narrated how he gained _Vasavi Shakti_ in exchange for his armor. She had asked to hear about it for tonight.

She knew she could just read about his life from the various versions of the Mahabharata but hearing the stories straight from Karna meant she got nothing aside from the raw truth of his life, from his point of view.

She had read the epic only once and her focus had been set mostly on anything even remotely related to Karna. Everything else was like background information that she didn't pay that much attention to. That aside, she liked having him recount his past to her. His stories usually left Karna in a content and reminiscing mood.

"I would have willingly given Indra, who at the time was disguised as a _Brahmana_ , my armor without asking for anything in exchange. However, my father had told me to ask for a trade. Something of equal value. My armor in exchange for the spear that could kill enemies in just one strike. Indradeva's _Vasavi Shakti."_

* * *

_This scene, this memory, was of the day that Karna gave his armor for his spear. Hakuno could tell, seeing as they were in a temple and Indra looked rather like most of the other priests. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the king of the gods truly was just a mortal Brahmana._

_"All these jewels and maidens do offer their own form enjoyment, I must admit. However, their entertainment is flitting." Indra spoke with a deep, sultry voice. He walked closer towards Karna, who was sitting on the clay floor._

_"Such temporary joy is not what I wish for, oh pure and sinless one. I ask of you, give me your armor. Such an invincible layer of defense is certainly worth more than those temporary sources of enjoyment."_

_"I will march unto the battlefield even without my armor." Karna spoke, looking up to meet gazes with the god. "I am aware of who you truly are. You may have what you desire in exchange for the weapon that could end my enemies with one fell strike."_

_"Hoh? That you would ask such a thing of me, Surya putra..." Indradeva sounded partly amused and partly insulted at the idea of giving his prized spear away. He had a thoughtful look on his face, though. In the end, he granted Karna's request for a trade off._

_"I must admit, I find your decision to continue on the battlefield even without your impenetrable armor quite honorable. In light of this, I shall part with my spear in exchange for the Kavach and Kundala in your possession."_

_At the promise of being gifted Vasavi Shakti, Karna pointed a blade to his chest and began peeling off his skin._


	10. Eight

Hakuno woke with a gasp, rolling over so she could check on Karna. Only to have her head bump into the man's chin. Her Servant was kneeling on one knee beside her bed, looking at her with a worried and rueful expression. His hands were on her shoulders as he had planned to wake her the moment he realized his memory would play out in her dream.

" _My apologies, Hakuno... I'd feared something like this might happen…"_ he whispered as his arms went around her shoulders. Hakuno's hands reached for his chest, feeling the warm skin and studded gems beneath her fingers. She took in a deep, shuddering breath, attempting to relax. 

Karna was fine.

He wasn't hurt or… or…

 _"I'd hoped you would be spared from witnessing that particular memory…"_ he murmured against her hair, maneuvering them so that he sat on her bed and she was safely cradled in his lap. He held her close, one hand reaching up to comb through her hair in an attempt to sooth her.

 _"You don't ever need to do that, Vasusena."_ Her voice was shaking when she spoke. _"You never, ever need to… to…"_ Karna felt the tears falling on his chest. In response, his hold on her became tighter. _"You need not worry, Hakuno. I am unharmed and whole, in one piece."_

Neither of them could get back to sleep so Karna told her of another tale. 

_"My mentor, Parasurama, was like an additional father figure to me."_ Hakuno visibly calmed down once he spoke. _"One day, he had taken me out to the forest so that we could hunt. We made it a friendly competition to see who could bring down the largest boar."_

Karna wore a fond look as he recalled what happened that day. _"Who won?"_ She asked him, her fingers still exploring his chest. _"He had deliberately stepped a bit too loudly on a few twigs."_ Karna said with a quiet chuckle and a shake of his head. That look of fondness still rested upon his face. 

_"The noise caused a rather large boar to run straight into the meadow just outside the forest. I killed it with a single shot. We feasted on it afterwards."_ Here, he adjusted his hold on her to allow her more room for movement, making it easier for Hakuno to explore his torso and shoulders. 

_"Parasurama commended my skill with the bow. After his compliments, he promptly pointed out some flaws in my stances and showed me how I could perform better than I did before."_

" _I'm glad you had people like him and your wives and family. And King Duryodhana."_ She said with a small yawn. _"Wait. Do you think Parasurama is in the Grail?"_

 _"He'd been an avatar of Vishnu's and killed off the Kshatriyas whenever they were straying from the righteous path."_ His face gained a thoughtful look. _"It is possible that he is within the grail but it would no doubt be difficult to summon him."_

Hakuno kept quiet, contemplating the information. A glance at the digital alarm clock on the small dresser beside the closet told her it was half past three in the morning. _"Do you want to get ready to greet and pray to Suryadeva?"_

It was a routine at this point. The moment Hakuno became fluent with conversational Sanskrit, she had asked Karna to teach her how to properly pray to the gods in Hinduism. She had been especially focused on his own father, Surya. 

Karna had been pleasantly surprised when Surya had decided to speak with him, again. It had happened during the first time Hakuno could properly pray to the sun god and Surya had declared that she was, without a doubt, a pure and precious soul.

Karna pulled his focus back to the present. He smiled at Hakuno, relieved that hearing about his time with Parasurama made her feel better after seeing that memory in her dream. Together, they prepared some water to offer the sun god for their morning prayer. 

Hakuno prayed that Karna would remain safe and happy for as long as possible. She never wanted him to suffer like he undoubtedly had when Indra asked for his armor...

Downstairs, they found Erica already putting up the open sign on the doors. "Morning!" She greeted them. Hakuno responded with a happy 'Good morning!' while Karna smiled and nodded at the woman's direction. 

The day was turning out to be a good day, despite the rough night caused by his memory. He was grateful for that.

* * *

Summer bled to autumn and as the air grew colder, Erica found herself even more grateful to have Karna around. 

First. The man didn't get cold. It turns out, being the son of a sun god allowed Karna to maintain a warm body heat even in the freezing October air. 

Second. In relation to the first factual observation, Hakuno didn't need to worry about the chilly weather that much. Whenever, and wherever, Erica found them, she would find the brunette bundled up on Karna's lap or just cuddling beside him.

Third. Karna can call these literal wisps of flames into existence. They were currently floating about, looking like those chinese lanterns she often saw in certain festivals.

As Christmas drew near, and people went around giving out season's greetings and blessings, Hakuno stressed about how to properly celebrate a different divine being. 

_"Are these really okay, Vasusena?"_ The brunette asked, fussing with the _salwar kameez_ that Karna had helped her purchase online. She felt like she didn't do this outfit justice, which just might insult Surya more than please him.

Karna meticulously eyed her from head to toe. He couldn't find any problems. She looked like a proper devotee. 

Her hair was done up in a half bun, half braid style. The bun rested on the middle area of her head, smaller than it would have been if she'd pulled up all of those rich brown strands into the tie. The braid began below the bun and ended a few inches above the middle of her back. 

The hairstyle went well with the outfit she wore. Her whole attire made her look even lovelier than usual in his eyes.

 _"Vasusena…? Karna…?!"_ Her panicked voice brought him out of his thoughts. It was a good thing seeing as he'd been imagining how she would react if he were to disrobe and touch her as he wished to. He really shouldn't be thinking such things…

 _"My father will only take note of how we perform the rituals, Hakuno. Though those fabrics do compliment your eyes and hair."_ He told her as he straightened his _dhoti kurta._

Which was true. His father already loved her a lot, as Surya happily announced in Karna's mind each and every time they prayed to the god. 

"Hey! You two ready to head out?" Erica asked, head poking into their room. She wasn't going with them as she didn't practice Karna's religious culture, unlike Hakuno. "We can go to the mall later for our season's shopping, right?"

Karna nodded. "We should get going. The closest temple is a few hours away, correct?" 

His and Hakuno's fingers were interlocked during the entire walk to the bus stop. 

"You don't have to come with us to the temple, Erica. The café is open today, right? According to the schedule you gave the customers." Hakuno pointed out, patting the woman's shoulder. 

"If you're sure." Erica replied, pretending to straighten out her blouse and dust off her jeans. She honestly couldn't see any reason to worry about them. Karna was more than capable of handling any threat that may come their way. "I'll see you two later, then! Call me on your way back. There might be some errands to run…"

The bus ride was… troubling and slightly infuriating, if Karna were truly honest with himself. Several people kept throwing them glances. Karna was glad that Hakuno sat between him and the window. Some men, and even a few women, had sent certain looks her way.

The temple wasn't much different from the ones he used to visit in the past. 

_"I like the open design. We can see the sun and pray to your father without much problem, Vasusena!"_

He wholeheartedly agreed with her and they did focus on Surya after the official program for the _Dhanu Sankrati_ had ended. _'Father. I ask that you watch over my Master.'_

 _'She already has my blessings and protection, Vasusena. As you already know, considering these are the two things you constantly ask of me.'_ the answering voice in his head sounded quite amused. _'What's this? No proper greetings for the occasion, my child? How you hurt me so!'_ Karna almost chuckled at the god's attempt at false whining. 

_"Vasusena?"_ Hakuno called out his named. He slowly blinked at her, slightly shaking his head with a fond smile resting on his lips. 

_'Again, as I have been saying all this time, your chosen woman has such a pure and humble soul, my child.'_

Karna was aware of that. Painfully so.

_'She is neither my woman nor my wife, father.'_

_'And you need to rectify that! The young lady feels for you as you feel for her, I guarantee it!_

_'She shouldn't have to bear the fallout of having that sort of relationship with someone like me.'_

_"Is something wrong?"_ Hakuno's soft, sweet voice pulled him out of his conversation with the sun god _._ Brown eyes widened, she must have realized why he was spacing out.

_"Wait …! You were speaking with your father, weren't you? It's okay! I don't mind waiting for you two to finish! You can-"_

Karna's hand on her shoulder had her cease. _"It is fine, Hakuno. He honestly doesn't mind sharing my attention with you."_ Ah. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. She looked like a spooked and worried child, now. Karna still couldn't comprehend why that would be. 

His father would more than likely attempt to coddle and protect her as much as he tried to protect Karna if the chance ever presented itself.

_'Of course, I would! She's far too precious for the world. Much like you are, my son.'_

Karna smiled at the god's reassurances. 

_"Surya adores you, Hakuno. There is absolutely no need for you to worry. He would rather protect you than bring you any worry or harm."_

_"He should focus more on you though, Vasusena."_ She said with a decisive expression.

Karna has always prioritized her and she knows he always would. Even if it meant he got hurt or worse. She hoped Surya could protect him from whatever dangers they will face in the war, whenever it may start...


	11. Nine

Christmas shopping. 

Hakuno hadn't the slightest idea why people seemed to want to get their hands on everything on sale, no matter what it was. She also couldn't really understand why buying something unnecessary for whatever freebie being offered was such a popular hobby.

For the most part, she stayed right beside Karna, who was as confused with the practice as she was. They both wore casual and comfortable clothes for the trip, like Erica. Hakuno glanced over to the woman, who was already by the cashier of the home depot store.

"Okay! I got us a new tea maker!" Erica declared when she came over to them. "It's almost lunchtime. Where do you want to eat?" 

"I saw an Indian themed food stall at the food court."

"It is not necessary for us to have food from my home all the time, Hakuno. If you wish to try something else, I would not mind." 

"I saw a Mongolian stall, if you both want to try it." Erica was looking at one of the shops while she spoke to them. "After we eat, we can go buy presents!"

For a moment, Karna felt the presence of someone with a high level of mana. Green eyes immediately roamed over the crowd of Christmas shoppers. In a few moments, blood red eyes met his own. The blond haired man wore a look of amusement, nodding at Karna before walking away.

"Vasusena?"

He looked to Hakuno and Erica, who were watching him with worried expressions. His eyes briefly returned to where the red eyed blond had stood only to find the man was already gone. 

"I believe another Servant is around." 

Hakuno looked around in alarm, trying to see whatever or whoever Karna saw.

"He is gone for now, Master." 

A moment of anxiety inducing silence came over them. One which was only broken when Erica tried to bring up the topic of their lunch again.

"Let's try those Mongolian dishes you seem fond of." Hakuno told the woman in a shaken voice. 

* * *

Erica was on the phone. Her free hand kept creating folds on the front part of her short sleeved shirt. Her dark colored pants were soaked, too. There was a cup on the table beside her that had been knocked over.

Hakuno wanted to go over to her and try to placate the woman but she didn't want to disturb Karna. The man had fallen asleep and was using her lap as a pillow. Creases and folds appeared on the soft fabric of her skirt where his head rested.

Hakuno always found his sleeping habits endearing. One of her hands reached down to straighten his linen shirt while the other combed through his hair. She smiled when a pleased sound escaped his lips. He turned a bit, face rubbing against her stomach and causing the fabric of her blouse to bundle up along that area.

"Why is he in my neighborhood?!" 

Erica's exclamation roused Karna from his rest. He was still drowsy from his highly comfortable nap but he easily took note of Hakuno's frowning face. 

"I don't know who she's speaking to…" the brunette muttered. She flinched when Erica slammed her hand against the table. 

Karna sat up, turning a bit so he could observe Erica. The woman was glaring at nothing in particular.

Angry violet eyes caught sight of Hakuno's attempt at shrinking in on herself. Karna was now standing, ready to shield the brunette from any possible threat. Erica took a slow, deep breath. 

"Listen. I have no idea what mana spike he's asking about. Yeah… Nope. You stay away from here. I can handle that... **_friend_ ** of yours."

Erica hung up the phone, visibly deflating. 

_ 'Dang it!' _ Erica thought when an anxious look formed on Hakuno's face. "That priest is sticking his nose in business that has nothing to do with him. It's certainly not your fault, Hakuno."

Karna's hands were hiding in the pockets of his jeans but he looked every bit as protective and threatening as he always did whenever there was any possible threat to Hakuno's safety. "Who is this priest?" His head was slightly tilted back, a worried expression forming on his face. "He angers you, Erica." 

"The same one who _"visited"_ me last summer. He works with the Association."

One of the two terms that could actually make them all worry. Erica had told both Hakuno and Karna about the Mage's Association and the Clocktower the day after Hakuno's sixteenth birthday.

"He'd participated in the previous war. I think he's linked to the Tohsaka Family, too…"

Worse and worse. Perhaps the priest was also responsible for that Servant Karna sensed?

"Hakuno. I'm sorry but for now, as long as that priest and the possible Servant are in town, we need to lay low." Erica announced before they went to bed. "Your training sessions with Karna will have to stop for the time being… That man… is worse than other mages…"

Hakuno felt like she should be disappointed but she knew Erica was only trying to protect them, especially her. 

Once she was in her pajamas and Karna's futon had been set up, Hakuno sat on her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest, contemplating what the presence of the priest and the possible enemy Servant meant.

Karna noticed her distress and decided to sit down beside her. His own sleepwear consisted mostly of a cotton like robe.  _ "This is not your fault, Master. Perhaps this means the war will begin soon."  _

Hakuno curled into herself even tighter. She didn't really want the war to come if the end meant Karna would leave her. He meant more to her than anything or anyone. More than even Erica. 

"Vasusena…" she whispered his birth name like a prayer and a wish wrapped up together.  _ "I don't want to lose you…"  _

Karna didn't really know how to address this. He'd known that feelings between a Master and Servant should never tread beyond that of a mage and a weapon. He was already beyond salvation on that part but that didn't mean Hakuno should find herself in the same situation as him.

One of his hands reached out to soothingly pat her head.  _ "I am happy as long as you are safe and sound." _ Karna told her nothing but the absolute truth. It was a wish that his ever growing love for her fuelled. Even if it meant keeping his love for her locked away.

_ "I can't lose you… I…"  _

_ 'Ah, please don't cry.' _ He hated seeing her cry out of distress. 

_ "Tvam mama amtasneha asi, mere raja." _

Karna felt an overwhelming sense of relief and satisfaction at hearing her words. He silently tried to quash the emotions that seemed to drown him at that moment. Such selfishness… He truly didn't wish to hurt her this way…

"Vasusena…"

He attempted to pull his hand away from her but Hakuno caught his wrist and held his palm against her cheek. She was still crying and it broke Karna's heart to see her like this.

" _ Tvam mama amtasneha asi." _

Karna swallowed. Those words affected him, clouded his thoughts. She shouldn't love him. Not as much as he loved her. Not at all, actually. It would only hurt her in the end…

_ "Master. You do not mean that the way you're saying it." _ That was such an obvious lie. He could tell she meant it as she said it. Still, such a relationship was not recommended at all between them, no matter how much his heart yearned for her. 

She moved his hand against her lips, placing a hesitant kiss on his palm. Karna felt his self-restraint begin to fall apart. He took a deep breath, an attempt at calming down. _ "I do not wish to hurt you, Hakuno." _ He said softly, almost pleadingly. 

The brunette just smiled at him. Her tears began to dry up.  _ "I trust you. I know you wouldn't knowingly or voluntarily hurt me, Vasusena." _ Green eyes were already a shade darker when he met gazes with her. _ "You must be cautious with such decisions, Hakuno." _

" _ Tvam mama amtasneha asi, mere raja."  _ She insisted, her breath ghosting over the palm of his hand. It was like a dam broke inside and he felt all of his pent up emotions overflowing within him. 

Karna bent forward, catching those soft and perfect lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands were on her cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears away while his tongue mapped the inside of her mouth. Hakuno gasped into the kiss, her own hands moving up to clutch at the front of Karna's robes. 

One of his knees wedged itself between her legs, coaxing them apart. Karna pulled back a while later, appreciating the view of her looking so vulnerable, gasping for air, yet trusting him entirely. "Hakuno…" he whispered against her lips. " _ Tvan mama amtasneho’si, mera prakaash."  _ His voice was filled with all the love he felt for her.

Hakuno continued crying. Her hero, her king, felt for her as she did for him! Dear Surya, she didn't know what to do with herself right now. Karna pulled her into another kiss. One of his hands travelled down her jawline past her neck to rest upon her collarbone for a moment before he started to unbutton her soft, cotton shirt. He pulled away from the kiss once more.

_ "You shine so brightly, Hakuno… I may be a child of Surya, who embodies the sun itself, but you… You are the rays of sunlight that illuminate my life..." _ He told her and then, his mouth was on her neck, peppering the expanse of fair skin with kisses, travelling down to her chest as his hands worked to rid her of shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at that. Gil is given a smidgen of screen time!
> 
> Also, I don't know why it's so hard to write smut. I applaud all who are able to write and share smutty goodness because I cannot seem to write it properly...
> 
> PS  
> It's hard to find accurate translations online, especially for a technically dead language like Sanskrit but I wanted to highlight the fact that their confessions were in Karna's own language. So I went and did a slight patching up of words and phrases from both Sanskrit and Hindi (I think. I hope… 🙏) 
> 
> Tvam mama amtasneha asi - "I love you" (Sanskrit, Feminine)
> 
> mere - my (Hindi, Feminine)
> 
> raja - king (Hindi)
> 
> Tvan mama amtasneho’si - "I love you" (Sanskrit, Masculine)
> 
> mera - my (Hindi, Masculine)
> 
> prakaash - light (Sanskrit)
> 
> Feel free to correct me if there are any mistakes.


	12. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I find writing Kirei to be a... rather difficult task. (Damn that priest for giving me a hard time! *insert glare slash pout*)y
> 
> Last Edit: 01/24/2020  
> Fixed some errors.

Erica couldn't sleep. That priest lurking around and the thought of a possible enemy Servant had her on edge. She sighed and figured a cup of milk would help her calm down. 

Their little home was quiet, for the most part. She can have the peaceful silence she needed to think of plans. As long as she stayed away from the second floor, that is. She sat by the counter of their café, drinking some warm milk with a small smile on her lips.

Karna and Hakuno weren't that loud. They couldn't be heard down here, after all. However, the hallway upstairs was relatively small and definitely not soundproofed.

The sound of rapping on the glass doors reached her ears. Glancing to the entrance, she bit back a curse. 

A black haired, pale skinned man stood outside. The black priest attire and bored look upon his face were so darned familiar. The amused curiousness dancing within the depths of those charcoal eyes made a sense of anxiousness settle in her mind.

Erica reluctantly got up and helped the man inside. 

"What do you want, priest?" She demanded once they were standing in the center of the café.

"You are a mage, Miss Nagawa. You must have felt the mana that's been growing stronger in the area."

"You know I don't get involved in these things, priest. I am not the least bit interested in your search."

A subtle flinch travelled through her body when she felt a sudden surge of mana cone from upstairs. _'Crap! I forgot their union can be a form of mana transfer!"_

The priest wore an even more intrigued look when he sensed the spike in mana. "Your attempt to hide your sudden rekindled interest in our practices is rather amusing, Miss Nagawa." He spoke before heading towards the stairs. 

"Doesn't your God frown upon forceful and uninvited entry?" She asked rhetorically. "You are aware that the entire second floor is my private area, priest. I hope you know that I will make you regret your actions if you continue upstairs without an explicit invite."

She wouldn't let this man find Hakuno. Whatever his agenda was, it couldn't be good for the brunette's wellbeing.

"I am quite surprised, Miss Nagawa. Have you perhaps decided on pursuing the grail for yourself despite what your family had taught you? I can assure you, they wouldn't have approved of it." He told her.

"Get out." She practically growled at him. "Leave my home with the knowledge that I still dislike the mage community in general and that I still, absolutely, despise your way of excusing a bloodbath."

There was quite a long moment of silence that followed Erica's words. One in which she gave the priest a cold look.

He gave her one last look of smug amusement before turning around and heading out the door.

Erica glared after him, directing her intense gaze to the floor once the priest was completely out of sight. "Damn you, Kirei Kotomine." Her voice was tight with anger. "You have no right to speak of the ones your Association so brutally slaughtered."

Gods, she really wanted to skin the priest alive.

* * *

Karna allowed a deep, satisfied sigh to pass through his lips. He stayed still for a moment longer before pulling out of Hakuno and laying beside her. 

His left arm folded under his head, acting as a pillow, while his other arm wove around his Master's waist, holding her close to him. Hakuno hummed, rubbing her head against his chest in an affectionate manner. She felt comfortable and safe, tucked in between the wall and her king.

 _"The gems truly do not bother you, Hakuno?"_ He felt the need to ask. She's never complained about them before but now, he wanted to be sure they weren't hurting her or causing her discomfort. 

_"No."_ She told him, moving her fingers over the ruby red gem in the center of his chest. _"I adore them, Sena."_ The gems were a part of Karna. She loved and accepted him, in his entirety, no matter how flawed he may think he is.

That nickname was new. Karna had to admit, he found the shortened version of his name rather cute. That could very well be because Hakuno spoke it. Perhaps, he should only allow her to call him as such.

_'Aha! So you have finally heeded my words, Vasusena? Good! She is as sweet and lovely as Vrushali had been. She will be good for you.'_

Karna didn't answer his father, opting to close his eyes and bury his nose into his Master's hair, inhaling her unique scent. _'She smells much like a pure, untainted river.'_ He thought as his right hand idly traced patterns along her torso. 

_"Tomorrow, we can speak with Erica about the situation once more."_ Karna told her before pulling away and leaving the bed for a few moments. Fortunately, they had hand towels in the cabinet. He grabbed four of them and swiftly returned to Hakuno's side.

The brunette helped Karna clean up and before long, they were cuddling once again, in the same position as before. _"Maybe Erica can just keep hiding us."_ However unlikely it might be, Hakuno hoped for it to be an option.

 _"We shall ask her tomorrow, my light."_ His right arm tightened around her waist. Tomorrow, they would speak with Erica and plan accordingly. Karna will not allow anything even remotely bad happen to Hakuno. 

The young mage's left arm found its way around his torso, her hand resting on his upper back. Whatever happens now, she'll make sure Karna knows that he wouldn't be fighting alone. Hakuno had mana, enough for her king to unleash his Noble Phantasm multiple times. 

He can rely on her, and even on Erica, to have his back on the battlefield.

They went to sleep like that, holding each other close. When the first rays of Surya's sun peeked into their windows, the two were still fast asleep with such peaceful and content expressions on their faces.

Erica hadn't slept at all. A peek into their room almost had her cooing, despite the sleeplessness and the resulting fatigue she felt. The two looked so cute and worry free, she didn't want to shatter the happiness they no doubt felt. They needed to talk though, all three of them. 

"Hakuno? Karna? We should discuss our situation." Erica announced from the door of the bedroom. She left when Karna showed signs of rousing, trusting that he would wake Hakuno and the two would get ready for the day. The café was supposed to be open but they could afford to delay opening for a few hours.

Or days, if they had to.

Karna took a moment to just thread his fingers through his Master's rich brown hair before gently waking her.

 _"Erica wishes to speak with us."_ He told her once she was awake. _"Are you alright to walk, Hakuno?"_ He worried because he had been quite aggressive at the end of their coupling last night. 

_"I'll be fine, Sena."_ Even with those words of reassurance from her, Karna still helped her get up. He'd offer to carry her to the bathroom but she was determined to make it there on her own. _"Bathe with me?"_

Ah, the way she looked at him as she voiced the request caused his heart to flutter in his chest. Dear Shiva… He couldn't and he wouldn't deny her anything. 

Erica sat at one of the tables in the café. She couldn't stop herself from clutching at the hem of her blouse and occasionally fisting at the fabrics of her jeans. Her eyes shifted to look outside. She felt paranoid, truth be told. 

She could faintly hear Karna speaking with Hakuno in Sanskrit. She probably should try and learn it, herself, but she felt it was a private thing between the two of them. Erica didn't want to intrude upon them and their, technically, private choice if communication.

Looking to the stairs, she found Hakuno, dressed in a relatively loose dress with a fluffy cotton scarf around her neck, leaning on Karna for support. The man wore a simple white linen shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Honestly, they made such a cute sight. Karna looked like he was just a few steps away from carrying the brunette.

"G'morning, Erica." Hakuno greeted her with a small yawn. Karna's greeting was a touch more formal, as it had always been. Erica watched them sit down with her for breakfast, the ghost of a smile dancing on the corners of her lips.

"I'm happy for you both, just so we're clear on that." She said after greeting them back. "I got an unexpected and unwanted visitor last night." Servant and Master both straightened in their seats, worried about the look of anxiety on Erica's face.

"His name is Kirei Kotomine. He's the same priest that keeps visiting me, irregularly. Even though he is uninvited and unwelcomed here." She could easily see Karna become alert while Hakuno tensed beside him.

"You exchanged mana during your union last night. I know you were likely unaware of it, but…"

"He sensed the surge of mana between myself and Hakuno." Karna finished for her. He closed eyes, taking a deep breath in order to calm the worry and panic now raging in his mind and heart.

Hakuno's mana was already very distinguished and noticeable without adding Karna's own into the mix... They were just fortunate that Karna had been an effective outlet for her excessive mana.

Though it seems they have to find a new way to manage her mana, now...

"He did. We need to plan thoroughly in regards to any future interactions with him. Also, what do you say to visiting the forest every morning, before we open up shop?"


	13. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Christmas and Presents

The forest became their reprieve from the world and the chest tightening worry in regards to one Kirei Kotomine and a certain Servant. It was the one place they all could just relax. 

They would spend an hour, from six until seven in the morning, where Erica helped Hakuno get even better at magecraft. The woman had used runic magic to seclude an area of the forest. The runes absorbed most, if not all, outbursts of mana within the vicinity.

Karna either meditated or watched his Master. She always seemed to have this vibrant, happy expression whenever she succeeded in casting any spell correctly. The sight of it always warmed his heart.

The priest didn't come around again after that night. Fortunately, they were able to have a peaceful Christmas. 

Karna had surprised Hakuno with his gift. "I am aware you do not truly believe in the religious aspects of this occasion,  _ mera prakaash _ . This necklace was blessed by my father." He told her with a smile.

Hakuno had simply blinked, uncomprehendingly, while her fingers traced over the golden lotus pendant. The various meanings of the flower itself was enough to move her to tears. Coupled with what gold represented in Hinduism…

Karna was quick to react when he saw her tears. His hands took the necklace from her delicate hold before he stepped behind her, locking the necklace in place around her neck. Afterwards, he went back to standing in front of her. 

The only reason he hadn't apologized for causing the tears in the first place was because of the smile he saw on her face.

Hakuno had a surprise for her king, too. 

She just has to calm down enough to give it to him. It took her a few moments, and the feel of Karna's hands on her cheeks as he wiped the tears away with a gentle smile on his features, before Hakuno could get a handle on the surge of happiness she felt.

_"I have something for you too, Sena."_ She pulled a, rather thin, rectangular present from under the tree and handed it to him. It was wide and tall enough to cover most of his torso.

Karna found himself frozen in place, attempting to keep his own tears at bay. He'd wondered why Hakuno and Erica had been spending quite some time in the beige haired woman's room. The painting in his hands was certainly done with a lot of precision. 

Radha was in the doorway of his childhood home, leaning close to Adhiratha, who looks to have just taken a step outside. In front of their house, Shon looked to be conversing with Vrushali and Supriya to the left side of the canvas. 

Near the right side, Duryodhana was standing with an arm wrapped around Bhanumati, who was looking very pleased. Karna, himself, was portrayed sitting upon the clay bench in the center of the painting. He was looking up at his friend while one of his hands held onto Vrushali's own.

Surya was even included. He was on his chariot with Sanjana hugging his right arm. Aruna was on Surya's left side, sitting a bit behind the divine couple. The chariot hovered above the roof of Karna's childhood home.

The painting, with its accurate details of the area and the people, could only be Hakuno's work. Karna knows, for a fact, that Erica has never seen his home or the people and deities in the painting. Aside from Karna, himself. 

He carefully placed Hakuno's work onto the nearest table before moving to hug the, still rather flustered, brunette.

"I'll get the cake!" Erica exclaimed, heading from the café table they were using as a makeshift tree-holder toward the kitchen. She chuckled once she was alone. Her friends were so in love. The smile on her lips slipped away when she thought of their situation.

"I'll do everything I can to keep them both safe and happy. No matter what." She whispered to herself. The Grail might attempt to take Karna but a simple wish from Hakuno could stop that. It should, shouldn't it? In that case, the real problem lay in whoever their enemies were.

That priest was a prime suspect. There was also that unknown Servant running around…  _ 'Plus, the rest of the candidates for the war…' _

She shook her head, attempting to push those worries away for the moment and focus on what was happening right now. The caramel apple cake was on the table near the oven, waiting to be covered in whipped cream.

Meanwhile, outside the kitchen, Hakuno gasped into the kiss Karna initiated. Her left hand clutched at the front of his shirt while the other hand travelled upward until her fingers could comb through her king's hair. 

Karna's left arm wove around her waist, pulling her close to him while his right hand held her cheek. He pulled away from their kiss a moment later, left arm still hugging her. His right hand kept her head tilted upward a bit.  _ "Thank you for the painting, my light."  _ He whispered against her lips. 

When Erica stepped out of the kitchen, Karna leant a little bit away from Hakuno. His arm still rested around her waist. If Hakuno didn't know any better, she might have felt insulted or insecure because he'd moved away from her. 

She did know better, though. 

Their coupling hasn't been repeated at all because of two things. The first issue they had was the unintentional mana transfer that might recur should they indulge in such activities again. Then, there was the fact that Karna counted what happened several nights ago as a mistake on his part because she was underage. 

Nevermind the fact that Hakuno was the one who initiated it or the fact that she had really wanted and liked it. She still does, and probably always will, want that kind of relationship with Karna. But her king has made it clear that he would like to wait until she was of a proper age before they ever repeated such activities. 

Hakuno understood why he wished to wait. She was willing to wait however long Karna might think was necessary before they engaged in those bedroom activities again.

"Alright! You both have to open my presents, now!" Erica announced, placing the cake on the counter. Their gifts to her were very nice. Karna had gotten her a book of world mythology and Hakuno had given her a cute charm bracelet.

She, in turn, got them customized white t-shirts. Hakuno's had the design of a peacock like phoenix hugging the sun on the front while Karna's had the same bird seemingly flying toward a ball of flames.

The rest of the day was filled with a lot of peaceful and happy moments.


	14. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An advance Happy Valentine's to all my readers! 
> 
> The writer's block that kept me from posting this chapter... Hope I don't disappoint anyone with this installment...
> 
> Happy reading~

Three days ago, they had celebrated the anniversary of the day Karna and Hakuno arrived at the quaint café. They spent an entire day just relaxing. Erica even arranged for all three of them to see a play about the Ramayana.

Karna had been rather intrigued by the playwright's representations of the deities and the beliefs of his people. The fact that Hakuno enjoyed the performance and almost completely engrossed herself in it had certainly been the highlight of it all, in Karna's opinion. 

Currently, Erica found herself having to help both her friends surprise each other. It was… quite the task. Especially when Valentine's Day finally arrived.

"Sena likes spices but not too much. He wants to properly appreciate them not have them burn his throat." Hakuno announced as she set the pot of water to boil. The brunette wore a shirt and a long skirt underneath an apron. Her long hair was held up in a bun.

"I know that as much as you do, Hakuno. There's absolutely no need to worry about these recipes!" She told the girl with a determined nod. The woman had bunched her hair under a hairnet and was just tying her apron into place when her cellphone rang.

“Kar-Kyle, hey! Oh, yup! You can pick it up in about an hour or two. Uh-huh. You know the flower shop, yes? M’kay. Bye!”

“Who’s... Kyle, was it...?” Hakuno asked as she prepared the broth for the curry. 

“Ah. He's... an old acquaintance from… my college days… Yup! No need to worry about him!” Erica poured the dough for the red velvet cake into the heart shaped pan. Fortunately, Hakuno didn't ask any more questions about the man. 

Valentine’s really was a fun occasion. Most of the time. At least, if you weren’t acting as a secret keeper for your friends who were over the moon in love with each other. _‘Lying to either of them like this makes me feel like a grave sinner…’_

When lunch rolled around, Hakuno and Erica had finished with what seemed to be a feast fit for the rich and wealthy. Or for kings like Karna. Speaking of, the man had entered the shop with quite the bouquet. One that was made up of water lilies and red camellias accented by a few pink and white carnations.

The two wore the _"couple shirts,"_ in Erica's words, that said woman had gifted to them last Christmas. Karna had tucked the hem of his shirt under the waistband of his dark jeans.

Hakuno turned around to greet Karna but the words got stuck in her throat. Brown eyes started to tear up upon seeing the bouquet. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hakuno." Karna greeted her with a kiss. 

The brunette responded in kind, kissing him back. She found it rather hard not to cry from the utter happiness and elation she felt at that moment. Erica continued laying out the food with a happy humming song. Oh, she hoped this peace could last. 

The best part of the day, in Hakuno's opinion, had been bedtime. Karna slipped into her bed and held her. She found herself holding her breath. He was in bed with her. Again. For the first time since their union. 

It was… making her all nervous. The type of nervousness with butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

He only slept, though. After giving her a chaste kiss in her lips, his head lay beside her own and he fell asleep with the brunette tucked safely in his arms. Hakuno relaxed into his warm embrace, very carefully rolling to her side so her back was against the wall.

Her head leant on his shoulder and eventually, with the knowledge that he was right here at her side, the mage fell into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Hakuno's seventeenth birthday started off rather normally. The first thing she heard was Karna's greeting of "Happy birthday, _mera prakaash."_ This was spoken with a hug and a kiss from the Lancer. Afterwards, they took turns with the shower and prayed to Surya. 

Hakuno picked a pink, floral summer dress to wear for the day and Karna went with his usual attire of a linen shirt and a pair of jeans. Erica wore a blouse and a pair of joggers.

The beige haired woman prepared quite the assortment of delicacies and desserts for the day. "We're going out of town later!" She'd declared in a happy and satisfied manner. When asked where they were going, she would say it was a surprise that both Hakuno and Karna would enjoy.

After breakfast, Erica had happily herded them toward the bus. "Trust me, you'll enjoy the place!"

Karna did everything he could to simply allow Hakuno to enjoy the day. Unfortunately, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Every once in a while, his gaze would drift over their surroundings. 

The bus only held civilians, aside from the three of them. Getting off the bus, Karna felt a presence seemingly follow them. Whoever it was held quite the amount of mana. 

"A zoo?" Hakuno tilted her head, brown eyes locking on the sign that read _"Welcome to the Wild Home"_ in kanji.

"I know, I know. It's no wildlife park or safari but-"

"Thank you, Erica!" The brunette told Erica before turning around to face Karna. "The flyer says there are elephants here, Sena!" Karna smiled softly at her. "Perhaps we could ride one, _mera prakaash_." He mused out loud as they entered the zoo. 

Meanwhile, a blonde haired man watched them with anticipation. It didn't matter what one Kirei Kotomine planned or wanted to happen next. He was a king. As a matter of fact, he was the one and only real king, all others were simply pretenders. As such, he bowed to no one. 

For all he cared, that smug yet foolish priest could rot in the underworld along with all his plans regarding the Grail. The mongrel wasn't even half as amusing as the king's latest find. To think, a mage was able to call forth a Servant outside the boundaries of the Grail War… 

A smirk stretched upon his lips. He will eventually get his hands on that well of mana. Whatever or whoever tried preventing his acquisition of such a treasure shall be punished accordingly.

Undoubtedly, the Servant accompanying her must be dealt with but he would take his time. There was no fun in a swift victory, after all. That probably didn't mean any of this was worth the time and effort, yet here he was. 

"There are far too many worthless mongrels here." He complained. The man's hands moved to fix the black leather jacket over his white shirt. His ears were adorned with golden earrings. A pair of black pants completed the bad boy outfit.

Red eyes scanned the crowds until they fell upon the white haired Servant and the mana source. The pair were standing by the elephant enclosure. 

"They're a lot smaller than the ones you rode on, Sena…" Hakuno pointed out as she watched the three sunbathing elephants. They were all covered in mud. They were too young to be ridden which dampened her excitement a bit.

Karna couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the pouting expression on his Master's face. "The caretakers mentioned the oldest one is three years old. They still have quite a few more years ahead of them before they reach maturity." He explained in a light tone.

Hakuno hummed in thought at his words. 

"I've bought popsicles!" Erica's cheerful announcement caused both Master and Servant to look behind them. Indeed, the woman had a plastic filled with varying flavors of the frozen treat.

Despite the fact that the day was advancing rather peacefully, Karna still couldn't shake off the feeling that something unsavory might happen soon. Hakuno noticed his anxiety and decidedly pulled him into the relatively empty gift shop. "What's wrong, Sena?" She asked, glancing around in suspicion. 

Karna wanted nothing more than for this day to be perfect and peaceful, if only for Hakuno's sake. Yet he also didn't wish to lie to her or leave her vulnerable due to ignorance. "I've sensed someone with a high level of mana following after us since we left the café."

As he foresaw, she tensed at his words, looking ready to either fight or flee with him.

"Do not worry too much about it, Hakuno. I will protect you from our enemies." The young mage didn't quite like the idea of Karna risking his life just to keep her safe. "I can fight as well, Sena. Erica's polished on her runic magic, too. She can take on most trained mages now." 

The Lancer knew these facts with all his heart. Still, he'd prefer they stay as far away from any battlefield as possible instead of joining the fight. It's true that he's quite a bit more concerned for Hakuno but he really would rather die than see any harm fall upon either pf them.

The Lancer was infinitely grateful for his greatly honed instincts as a warrior. On their path towards the bus stop where they would catch a ride home, a blond haired Servant appeared and attacked them. Karna swept Hakuno into his arms, swiftly dodging the sharp chains that landed on the ground where they had stood just moments ago.

Erica took on an offensive stance the moment she saw the golden portals opening in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, what an entrance into their lives, Gil. Really, now.
> 
> PS. My university's second trimester will start on the fifteenth of this month so, I might not be able to update frequently. I am hoping to have the next chapter posted by then but...
> 
> Well, I won't make any promises on that end.


End file.
